Discusión familiar
by Ale1oo4
Summary: [One-shot] Sakura y Syaoran son una pareja feliz, pero una discusión pone en riesgo esa felicidad. ¿Podrán superar los problemas?


**Holaaa (: Escribí otra pequeña historia sobre mi pareja favorita: Sakura y Syaoran. Son taaan adorables, aunque aquí tienen como treinta años. Espero que les guste, y recuerden que su opinión es muy importante (:**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Son del grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

El ambiente en el hogar de los Li se hallaba tenso desde hace dos días. Una pequeña discusión se había convertido en una gran pelea, y ahora Syaoran se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, con solo una sábana de compañía.

En una habitación del segundo piso, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente seis años giraba de un lado a otro, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Unos pensamientos se habían apoderado de su mente, y no estaban dispuestos a dejarla. Sintió que lo mejor era contárselos a alguien, para comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto o no.

—¿Airi?  
—Dime—contestó su hermana, que estaba acostada en la cama de al lado.  
—¿Tu crees que...?  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Crees que mami y papi se separen?  
—¿Por qué dices eso?—Airi estaba acostumbrada a tener conversaciones con su hermana cuando ella no podía dormir, pero normalmente eran de cosas sin mucha importancia, por lo que le sorprendió la pregunta de su hermana.  
—Un niño de mi clase dijo que eso pasaba con los adultos.  
—Pero Reika, eso no pasará con nuestros papás.

El dormitorio quedó en silencio. Ya no se escuchaba el llanto de su hermano menor, Sying, que salía de la habitación contigua. Sakura, su madre, ya debía de haberlo hecho dormir. Airi se levantó, y fue a sentarse al lado de su hermana menor.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—dijo la más pequeña.  
—Es fácil. Mamá y papá se aman mucho, y eso no ha cambiado.  
—¿Pero cómo lo sabes?— Reika continuó insistiendo.  
—Porque cuando mamá está acostada, papi va a verla y le da un beso en la frente. Y mami se despierta en las noches para ver si papi está abrigado. Solo han sido dos días malos para ellos, ya se les pasará.  
—¿Segura?  
—Te lo prometo. Ahora, vamos a dormir. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?  
—Sí, por favor.

Ambas niñas dejaron de conversar y quedaron dormidas. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver una silueta en el exterior. Sakura se había quedado allí, escuchando la conversación de sus pequeñas. Estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su hija mayor. Airi siempre había sido observadora, como su padre.

_Syaoran_. Ya había olvidado el motivo de su pelea, pero sabía que su esposo era testarudo, y no daría el primer paso. Habían pasado más de diez años desde que se casaron, y las discusiones que tenían no duraban más de unas horas. La castaña decidió que era hora de terminar aquel problema. Bajó las escaleras para hablar con su esposo, pero fue grande su sorpresa al no encontrarlo en el sillón.

"Tal vez fue al baño" pensó, y se quedó sentada allí, esperando. Había tenido un día agotador, y sus párpados se cerraron segundos después de sentarse en el sofá.

Después de media hora, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de estar en su cuarto. Tal vez todo había sido un sueño, uno muy real. Pero había un hombre sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándola fijamente.

—Sakura.  
—¿Pasó algo?  
—Lo siento mucho, amor. Lo que pasó el otro día fue tonto, y...—Li fue silenciado con los labios de Sakura.  
—Te amo. Ambos reaccionamos mal, exageramos un poco, pero ya pasó.  
—Te amo, mi flor de cerezo.  
—Ahora, ¿puedes volver a la cama conmigo? Hace mucho frío en las noches.  
—¿Solo por eso? ¿Soy una especie de estufa?  
—No—Sakura dijo después de besar a su esposo—. Te he extrañado estas dos noches.  
—Yo también. Venía en las noches a verte, te ves tan hermosa cuando descansas.

Sakura sonrió al oír esas palabras, y Syaoran la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a él y cubriéndola de besos. Se quedaron así, abrazados, hasta que el sueño los alcanzó.

* * *

—Te dije que se arreglaría.  
—Tienes razón, papi y mami se aman muchísimo.  
—¿Qué hacen ahí, niñas?—un adormilado Syaoran dijo al ver a sus dos hijas paradas en la puerta.  
—Nada—contestaron al unísono.


End file.
